


Who would have guessed the Russian kitten is such a slut?

by Victuuri0621



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockslut Yuuri Katsuki, Cockslut yurio, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Group Sex, How many fucking tags, Humiliation, Kitten Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Loss, adorable yurio, but he acts shy and embarrassed at first, i hope you like this shit, i need jesus, its adorable, kinky Virgin, kitten yurio, shy yurio, slutty yurio, yurio is a slut, yurio is very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri0621/pseuds/Victuuri0621
Summary: Yurio gets caught masturbating and victor and yuuri help him out.





	Who would have guessed the Russian kitten is such a slut?

**Author's Note:**

> This is before yurio met otabek and yurio is attracted to Victor and Yuuri

It was quiet in the Katsuki household, besides the faint chatter of Victor and Yuuri next door.   
Yuri would rather drink bleach but admit this but he has a gigantic crush on Yuuri and Victor-Yes, both of them. He knows that they have a thing for eachother because of what happened at the cup of China. It wasent hard to tell even before that, really.  
He thought his crush would fade, but it never went away. That is why he is currently on his bed, watching Yuuri’s Eros routine, eyes glued on the screen, arousal pooling in his groin.  
“Fuck, Yuuri...”   
He lightly palmed his hardening cock through his pajamas, groaning and tossing his head back. He hadn't had time to jerk himself off in forever, he was so needy and desperate for pleasure.  
“Please Yuuri, touch me!”  
He imagined yuuri running his hands up and down his body. Yuri also LOVED to play with his nipples.  
“Ahhhh!”   
Yuri’s petite and slutty body arched off the pet as a mix of pain and pleasure that came from pulling his cute little nipples. He applied his nipple clamps and jerked his cock vigorously like a bitch in heat. He also pulled out a giant black dildo. He got a whole box of sex toys from Chris as a troll gift, but they are actually coming in handy.  
Yuri sucked on the fake cock and brought it down to his needy hole-pink and twitching, then he finally shoved the dildo is his tight asshole.  
“Fucking shit, oh my god! Fuck me like that! Pound my ass Yuuri! I want your cum!”  
He was pounding himself so hard that the bed was shaking. His moaning and the lewd sound of squelching from his asshole filled the room.  
“Mmmmm god damn but both cocks in my ass! Fill me until I break!”  
As he stopped tugging on his clamps he brought his fingers down to his ass-the dildo wasent enough.  
“Fuck me please! I am your slutty comedump! Ahhh! Fill me with your cum, please! Ohhhh Victor! Yuuuuri!”  
He thrusted his fingers and the dildo in his ass a few more times before he fell onto the bed. He removed the clamps, nipples a bright red, from being tourtured, and his asshole puffy from being fucked.  
“Hah...”  
He pulled his underwear on and was going to the bathroom to clean off his stomach from the cum. But of course nothing goes to plan.


End file.
